The Goo People
by Capiorcorpus
Summary: This was a dream I had about a year ago. I told it to a friend and i agreed to write it for her. I know its not really a fairy tale, its more of scifi but hey no catagory for that. So here you go.


The Goo People

A dream from the subconscious of my mind.

(All ideas are made up and came from the depth of my twisted mind, I have added some things to make it more of a story)

One day during summer break I was watching TV when my parents walked

into the family room, they looked quite excited. They showed me a brochure they had

gotten in the mail. It was an advertisement for 'THE GREATEST CAMP IN THE

UNIVERSE'. My parents had looked at the brochure and researched the camp. They

were going to send me to a summer camp. Needless to say I was not very excited about going to it.

The next morning I was waiting at the pick up bus stop for the camp bus to come, I had all my clothes and a sleeping bag. Looking down the road for the bus I noticed my next door neighbor hauling camping gear towards the bus stop. "They got you too I see," I commented to Alex as she plopped her gear next to the mine on the sidewalk. Alex just grunted, she was not a morning person.

The bus eventually came, I and Alex ascended the steps. Placing my bags at the back of the bus I sat in the very last seat, behind a boy with black hair who looked about fourteen, a year younger than me. Looking around at all the other kids who filled the seats on the bus, I also noticed a funky odor that permeated the entire bus, almost like swamp gas but not quite.

The bus made several stops, before it started going into the mountains. Several hours later the driver stopped the bus at a rest stop and ordered them off if they needed to use the rest rooms, then to get back on the bus quickly. The ride continued for many hours only making occasional bathroom breaks. It started to get dark and most of the children nodded off, but I tried to stay awake, she wanted to be alert when they got to the camp, but eventually I fell asleep leaning against the window.

I woke up halfway after the bus hit a particularly large bump. I thought I was dreaming when I heard a loud humming, but slipped back into the embrace of the dream world quickly. I awoke fully the second time. Sitting up and scanning the scenery around the bus I saw other kids doing the same thing.

The black haired boy in the next seat in front turned around and looked at me through thick glasses, then whispered for my ears only, "We aren't in the Rockies any more."

"What?" I asked astonished, "Where else could we be?"

He replied, " I dunno know but this isn't American topiary much less indigenous to the Rocky Mountains."

I just looked at him. "In English please."

"We aren't in the U.S., much less the Rocky Mountains, by the way I'm Mark. In fact unless I'm blind, this foliage shouldn't even exist. I want to be a biologist when I grow up so I have read every book on plants that I could get my hands on and I have never seen anything like the trees and bushes we have passed."

"Toto I don't think we are in Kansas any more," was all my brain could come up with.

The bus stopped and the driver shouted, "Ok, everyone off this is our final destination." We grabbed our bags and stepped off the bus into the crowd of kid, teenager, and pre-teen mix of people. Occasionally you would see an adult head bobbing around but there weren't many of them. The few adults herded us towards a sort of stage with seats surrounding it that had built into the mountain side.

A tall brown haired man stepped onto the raised stage. He called for our attention and we all turned as a mob and gave him what he asked for. Total silence in a crowd of people is actually sort of creepy to listen to. He started speaking. "Welcome campers one and all to camp. After this announcement will you please line up in eight rows, each age group to a different row, age eight in one row, and age nine in a row next to that and so on until sixteen."

It took about an hour but we finally achieved what he had asked. "My name is Kyle and I am the top counselor here at camp and I am your friend. If you have any questions or concerns please address them to me." Mark immediately raised his hand.

"Where are we?"

"In the Rocky Mountains." was his reply.

Mark spoke again. "No we aren't, this flora isn't mmpphphm." At that point the girl standing behind Mark had muffled Mark's question with her hand.

Kyle started speaking again, "Each age group is divided into twelve cabins by month. But your counselors will explain how everything else is done around here." At this point all the adults standing behind us trotted up to the stage. Doing some quick math I assumed there were 120 counselors up there with Kyle. He sent each line twelve counselors, who promptly led us off in different directions.

My line headed even farther up the mountain and we went through a copse of trees. That was when we saw our cabins. They were almost shacks, and looked about 100 years old. The twelve counselors who sectioned us off into groups of ten people per cabin. My group of girls born in March and April, boys and girls were separated, and our counselor, Holly, led us to our "cabin". We settled in as best we could and spread all the sleeping bags around. The sleeping bags took up most of the floor space so we hung our back packs and stuff from the leaning rafters above us.

Our first total day there sucked. We did absolutely nothing. Unless you count eating that is. I explored the main area were we had arrived in the odiferous buses, and found a path that I decided to follow. It led to a lake which I enjoyed without my bathing suit, just wading around in the shallows. I saw some one over on the other side of the lake and decided to head over to them. Circling up behind them I noticed that it was Mark, he was looking up at the trees when I walked up behind him.

"Hey" I said as I sat next to him.

"Hey", I too looked up at the weird leaves twirling above us. That was when I saw out of the corner of my eye two more people. I pointed them out to Mark. He looked down at me and grinned. "Up for some spying?"

"Sure, why not?" We got down on our hands and knees and crawled through the moss, bushes and leaves towards the two adults. Getting closer we could hear their conversation.

I heard Kyle say, "So, how long do you think we will need to keep them here?" _What!?_(my thoughts in italics) Then the female counselor answered him, "I don't really know, the first batch only took about 3 weeks to change but I don't know about this group we have some real thinkers in this bunch. Did you hear that one boy? We will need to fix him first I think. " Mark and I stared at each other before inching away.

We got far enough away so that they couldn't hear our footsteps before leaping up and running off. We instinctively headed up the mountain where the counselors had told us not to go. Finally stopping we sat next to a stream and caught our breath. "What do you think they were talking about?" I pondered out loud.

"I have no freaking clue but I don't want to stick around to find out." He answered. I agreed with him but didn't know what we could do. We tossed idea around but eventually decided to go back to camp and listen to more secret conversations between the adults to find out what they were talking about.

A week later of listening to the counselors……

Mark and I met at our usual spot at the top of the mountain. We had found out what was going on. Our counselors were and trying to take over the world. I didn't get how exactly but that's what they were trying to do. The second day we had started to do actual activities but had started to go wrong by the sixth day. Mark had been caught listening to a conversation between Holly and Kyle.

Thankfully they just thought he had been in the wrong place at the wrong time so he wasn't suspected of knowing their secret, but had been cuffed across the head. This turned out not to be the last time a kid would be physically hurt because of disobeying a camp rule. On the eighth day, all campers of all ages went on an overnight trip, but when we woke up there were no counselors anywhere. Mark had thought of this though and had made a trail of sting bits back to camp, but we were in no hurry to get back. Mark caught my attention and nodded towards the trees. I followed him and met him at right behind the tree line.

"Ok," he said, "They have left us for a reason we don't know, we can get back, but do we want to is the question."

"Of course," I replied," I want to see my parents after this."

He and I went back to the camp but kept out of sight of all the counselors. We were about to get into the mess hall and steal some cans of food, but looked in a window before opening any doors. That was when we saw what our counselors really were. Holly was in the mess hall kitchen cutting something when the knife slipped and she cut off the tip of her finger. It didn't bleed! Instead brown goo came out .Mark and I stared at each, astonished. Holly sighed and went to get something to wrap it with.

That was when we decided to forgo getting food and get the hell out of there. We went back to all the other kids and told them what we had seen. They didn't believe us; I wouldn't have in their situation either. But that night after getting all the younger ones asleep we convinced some of the sixteen year olds to come with us back to the camp for food.

We did get more food but we got caught doing so. We punched out way out of the circle of adults and noticed that when hit; if the skin was broken more brown goo came out instead of the expected blood. Everyone believed us after that, even when Mark told them that we weren't even on earth anymore.

We had stolen enough food for a few days but we would need more soon. That was when we started planning another raid of the mess hall. But before that we moved our base to the top of the mountain, the counselors had a rule about not going up there and had seemed afraid of it so that's where we went.

During the third kitchen raid we found something strange in a cabinet. I had seen it on a shelf and picked it up. It was a silver metal ball covered in buttons of different colors and sizes and shapes, except where I think it was supposed to be held. I took it back to camp with us and was looking at it when Mark came up behind me and asked, "What's that?"

"Hell if I know, but there are buttons on it." Mark pressed one and suddenly it came to life in my hands, "Please relocate to the appropriate area for transportation." Mark grinned at me we had found our way home. Now all we had to do was find the right area.

I thought it might have been at the camp and Mark agreed with me. We showed the transporter to everyone else that night. We prepared for war, war against the goo people.

We started for the camp grounds at midnight by some one's watch. We began the slaughter it was almost too easy. We had caught them sleeping, all our kitchen raids had taught them nothing, and we had knives and sharpened sticks and rocks. Those kids with knives went into the counselors, noticeably better than ours, and started to stab the sleeping adults. I was one of those with knives. I stabbed Holly first. I got her in the stomach, she started to seep brown goo.

After stabbing quite a few of them they started to wake up and try to escape. They ran straight into the waiting circle of the rest of the kids who had the sharpened sticks and stones led by Mark. The rest of the counselors were soon all on the ground slowly turning onto brown goo. I noticed that after all the brown goo was out of the body there was just skin no bones or anything, and soon the skins dried out and flaked into dirt. _Creepy._

Then we headed for the parking lot where the buses had dropped us off. We pressed the buttons on the transporter and I heard the humming that I had heard earlier on the bus when I was half asleep. A giant hole appeared in front of us. I said, "Well here goes nothing," and jumped through it. After what seemed like hours of falling through darkness I was set on my feet at the end of my street. Mark soon appeared next to me.

"Don't ever do that." he gasped. I nodded at him and walked towards my house, then realized that we should wait for everyone else. After Mark appeared and we had moved, all the other kids popped into existence next to us. I still had my knife I had pilfered and I wanted to see if my parents were goo people too so I walked from through our garage and into the house. My parents were surprised to see me.

"Jordan what are you doing here? You have a week left of camp left?"

"It let out early." And with that I stabbed my mother. She started leaking brown goo. I then stabbed my father before he could do anything. I calmly walked out of the house and started towards our next door neighbors, they too were goo people. Mark and everyone else followed my lead and started stabbing people any time we saw an adult. Every one of them was a goo person.

We finished my neighborhood and started to spread out. No one who wasn't a kid turned out to be a goo person. We swept through city after city leaving only kids behind. Those kids after seeing what their parents ad been joined us in our crusade. The goo people had turned all the adults. But they never learned that we were dangerous, but that may have been because we never left any surviving goo people when we left a place.

Eventually we had to travel too much by foot so we started getting cars. It wasn't hard. We rid America of goo people then started on the rest of the country, all the while capturing planes and boats to and from the United States and the rest of the world. We got rid of all the goo people on earth, or so we hoped.


End file.
